1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to single or multiple circuit breakers, and, more particularly, to stored energy circuit breakers.
2. Cross Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to the copending application of A. E. Maier and James R. Farley, Ser. No. 077,530, filed Sept. 21, 1979; and of A. E. Maier, L. N. Ricci, and Charles Haugh, Ser. No. 102,047, filed Dec. 10, 1979.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The primary functions of circuit breakers are to provide electrical system protection and coordination whenever abnormalities occur on any part of the system. Operating voltage, continuous current, frequency, short circuit interrupting capability, and time current coordination requirement are some of the factors that must be considered when designing a circuit breaker. Increasing demands are being placed upon the electrical industry for interrupters with improved performance.
Associated with the foregoing are circuit breakers with high ratings that develop very high forces between contacts. This causes the opening contact assembly to develop a very high speed on opening, which in turn causes the moving contact assembly to bounce closed when it strikes a stop and the end of its travel.